Norton
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 3 | heal = 800 | crecla = Undead | school = Balance | damperpip = 85 | damsch = Death | minion = Wandering Specter | minion2 = Wandering Specter | world = Wizard City | location = Sunken City | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Norton is a skeletal warrior at the top of a tower in Sunken City. You are required to defeat Norton to move on in the instance. "speech" You are here for the key to Grubb's keep? What thinks you are worthy enough to meet him? He's building an army of undead and soon will rule the world! You cant stop us! | spell1 = Balanceblade | spell2 = Blood Bat | spell3 = Scorpion | spell4 = Thunder Snake | spell5 = Ice Elf | spell6 = Locust Swarm | spell7 = | spell8 = | spell9 = | spell10 = | spell11 = | spell12 = | spell13 = | spell14 = | gold = 16-25 | hat1 = Helm of Refuge | hat2 = Imp Lord's Helm | hat3 = Snowflake Cowl | hat4 = | hat5 = | hat6 = | hat7 = | hat8 = | hat9 = | hat10 = | robe1 = Ancient Cloak | robe2 = Flowering Mantle | robe3 = Initiate's Uniform | robe4 = Stormcaller's Robe | robe5 = Vestment of Essence | robe6 = Vest of the Cyclone | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Blazing Boots | boots2 = Wild Runners | boots3 = | boots4 = | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Dulled Athame | athame2 = Glittering Dagger | athame3 = | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Cryptkeeper's Band | ring2 = | ring3 = | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Pointed Grave | house2 = Arched Grave | house3 = Slanted Grave | house4 = | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Snow Serpent | trecar2 = | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Bone | reag2 = Ectoplasm | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = Blonde Strawberry | snack2 = Gummy Firecat | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Under Lock and Key | quest2 = | quest3 = }}